


Christmas Snuggles

by Louissa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Being a good dad, Family Bonding, Panic Attacks, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louissa/pseuds/Louissa
Summary: That one where Hal needs to let Bruce snuggle his boys.





	Christmas Snuggles

Christmas eve and all is well in the manor, Dick is wrapping presents with Damian, Jason is helping Alfred cook with Babs and Tim, well he’s not too sure where Tim is. The last time he saw Tim was during dinner, he barely touched his food and looked exhausted. Bruce knew the feel, stake outs could do that to you. A soft knock at the door jolted Bruce out of his thoughts and he grunted in response.

“Master Bruce, you have a visitor.”

“Send them in.”

The door to his office opened a fraction wider to reveal Tim, the longer he stared at his son the more he realised just how wrong this situation was. There were tears streaming down his sons cheeks, the bags under his eyes looked darker compared to a few hours ago and they barely made eye contact. Something was wrong and he was going to get to the end of it. The door closed leaving the two in a somewhat tense silent before Bruce rolled back slightly and opened his arms, Tim stared at him for a moment longer before moving straight into his arms and curled in his lap.

“What’s wrong son?”

A sniffle

“Timmy what’s up, you can tell me.”

A choked sob.

“You’re okay, I’ve got you.”

Bruce’s hand carded through Tim’s all too long hair and waited patiently for his son to calm down, now and then he would whisper words of encouragement or squeeze Tim a little tighter. Anything to help him settle. Crying turned to little hiccups which turned into the occasional sniffle before silence, looking down Bruce wiped at Tim’s eyes gently and continued to hold him close.

“Hey there little bird, you feeling any better?”

Tim merely buried his face into Bruce’s shoulder in response, years of practice taught him that the answer was ‘yes’.

“Get some sleep now, Timmy, I’m not going anywhere. That’s a promise.”

-

Tim had been sleeping for a few hours when the phone rung, cursing silently he tried his best not to stir the sleeping bird as he picked up his phone and placed it to his ear.

“Batman? It’s an emergency we need you at the watch tower.”

Hal’s voice rung out over the phone as he looked down at Tim, Bruce gently pushed some of Tim’s hair from his face and sighed weighing up his options. Bruce had two options, go to The Watch Tower and break his promise which would most likely be the cause Tim no longer trusting him when upset, or, he could stay at home where he is needed. The answer was simple really.

“No.”

“No?”

“I’m busy.”

“You? Batman busy?”

“Red Robin just fell asleep.”

“Well wake him up then.”

Bruce felt his entire body tense which caused Tim to stir, a soft whine came from his son as his fingers curled in the loose shirt he wore. He knew that he would not be going anywhere anytime soon. His hand gently rubbed Tim’s back in the hope that he would settle again.

“Do you know how-”

“It’s an emergency.”

“Do not cut me off, Hal Jordan. Hand the phone over to Superman right now.”

It was hard to keep the growl out of his voice, any other day he would’ve ripped into Hal but it was hard enough to get Tim to sleep on a normal day. In fact, if it was any of his children sleeping, using him for comfort, sick or injured he would not leave their side, if they wanted him to be there he was going to be there no matter what was happening. He intended on ensuring Tim got at least 8 hours.

“Bruce?”

“Tim’s asleep on my lap, you’ll have to do this one without me.”

He knew that Clark would at least understand, especially considering the fact that he knew Tim’s odd or simply non-existent sleeping patterns.

“Alright, Merry Christmas Bruce.”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“Oh yeah- Happy Holidays.”

Bruce chuckled and made sure that Tim was still asleep before speaking again.

“Before you go, I need a favour.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

“Slap Hal for me.”

“You got it.”

Hanging up Bruce secured Tim in his arms before standing, he left his phone in the study and carried Tim down to the living room where Jason and Damian were curled up watching  _A Christmas Carol_ while Dick finished off wrapping the last few presents. Without a word Bruce took a seat next to his other two sons, Damian curled up into his side while Jason wrapped an arm lazily around Damian’s. Soon Dick joined them and Bruce handed Tim to his big brother, in his sleepy state he didn’t protest and simply latched onto his Eldest brother.

By the stroke of midnight all of his birds were asleep and no one could move him from his place, for his place was with his family.


End file.
